Oh, Brother! Rewritten
by OmegasareAWESOME
Summary: Rewritten version of the infamous Oh, Brother! Trapped in his house with his older siblings calling him a child for two weeks, Luigi gets mad and debrotherises himself from Mario and Margie, but when Mario and Margie get kidnapped, Luigi has to reconsider. FIXED.
1. A Cruel Argument

**LET'S HAVE A QUICK DISCUSSION ABOUT THIS STORY'S REASON FOR EXISTING.**

**I FOUND SOMEONE ON THE INTERNET, NOT MENTIONING ANY NAMES, WHO HATES (CARTOON) LUIGI, MOSTLY BECAUSE OF THE SUPER MARIO BROS 3 EPISODE 'OH, BROTHER!'**

**LOOKING BACK ON IT, I CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT HE MEANS.**

**EITHER WAY, I WAS MORE THAN A LITTLE ANNOYED, WITH BOTH THE GUY AND THE EPISODE.**

**THIS DOES NOT RENDER MY 'UPCOMING' STORY 'DE-BROTHERISATION' NONEXISTENT.**

**IN THIS REWRITTEN VERSION, I'LL MAKE THE CHARACTERS HAVE MORE DEPTH, AND GIVE LUIGI A SOMEWHAT OBVIOUS REASON FOR BEING A JERK TO MARIO.**

**ONE THING I NEED TO MENTION IS THAT THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE MODERN GAMES LIKE 3D WORLD, NOT BROTHERS 3.**

**THIS MIGHT BE (WITH ALL MY OTHER PROJECTS, MOST OF THEM SECRET) THE FIRST STORY THAT FEATURES AN OC I'VE CREATED.**

**JUST THROWING THAT OUT THERE TO AVOID CONFUSION, AS SOON AS SHE IS MENTIONED.**

**NOTE: I AM AN ONLY CHILD, SO WRITING REALISTIC SIBLINGS WILL BE DIFFICULT, SO I'M SORRY IF THINGS SEEM UNNATURAL.**

**IT'LL BE BETTER THAN THE ACTUAL EPISODE, THAT MUCH I KNOW.**

**THERE ARE ALSO SOME IMPLIED SWEAR WORDS, AS IN, WORDS REPLACING SWEAR WORDS.**

**EDIT: OKAY, WHAT THE MUSH FANFICTION? I LOVE YOU, I REALLY DO, BUT JUST LIKE IN LUIGI'S DEEP DREAM, YOU'VE GONE AND CORRUPTED THE TEXT. FIXING IT NOW.**

Chapter One: I Can Survive

The sound of rain was an odd sound. It usually meant trouble, but for some, it meant wonderful moisture on all the plants.

For others, like Princess Peach, it meant that home could not be reached.

This sound of rain was annoying, but for only one reason:

It had been heard for two whole weeks, with no breaks! The Mushroom Dams were strong, but not this strong.

The sound of rain that went on for two weeks could drive people crazy. It could even turn people on each other.

And that's what happened that day, to two opposite brothers and their sister.

Peach Toadstool, more commonly known as Princess Peach, was stuck with the Mario Siblings with her assistant blue Toad.

They were looking out the window as a creek flowed unnaturally just a few metres away from the door.

'I should be getting home soon...' Princess Peach muttered.

'The Mario Siblings said we could when the storm stops.' Toad replied.

She looked at him, slightly annoyed.

'They said that two weeks ago! Margie even said the storms in Evershade Valley don't last this long without breaks.'

Margie kicked at the wood in the fireplace, getting some soot and ash on her sky blue overalls.

'Hey bros, do you have a lighter?'

Her brothers didn't answer; her older brother Mario was trying to relax, reading his book 'The Key to the Kingdom', while her younger brother Luigi was busy on his Dual Scream.

'I guess not; well, time for my past to be helpful again!'

She breathed in, fuelling the changing item block that was forced into her rib cage. She felt her throat getting warm, and she spat out a fireball, starting the fire.

'What a happy accident!'

She cleared her throat to keep her powers under control, leaning on the bricks of the fireplace chimey.

'Hey big bro... what part are you up to?' She called.

Mario only flicked to the next page, his eyes darting over the words.

'Big bro.'

Still no response.

'Mario!' She yelled.

He put his eyes of the book and he looked at his younger sister.

'Yes?'

'How far are you in that book?'

He gave her a disgruntled looked.

'What?'

He didn't answer that question.

'Toadeo and Toadtoad have reached the bridge, and there's a Goomba with long teeth guarding it. I'm waiting for Toadtoad to use her key to turn it into a Yoshi.'

'Oh! That's a cool part. Is that where Toadtoad learns about her ability with the key?'

'I don't remember exactly... it's been awhile since I've read it.'

He continued reading, so Margie also continued.

'So little bro, how are going?'

Luigi didn't reply, but Mario did.

'Why do you keep doing that?'

'I'm bored, and Luigi has the Dual Scream.'

'Enjoy trying to get it.'

She rolled her eyes.

'Little bro, what are you playing?'

'I know you're there, and... gotcha! Get in you paranormal... thing!'

Margie laughed to herself.

'Another Egad invention I hear.'

Princess Peach looked at the Mario Siblings.

'Can I have my parasol back, please?'

Margie sighed at Peach's 'properness'.

'If big bro says you can't leave, you can't. I apologise for him.'

Mario slipped his bookmark in, and closed her book, looking at Margie.

'What did I do? Is me caring about my own girlfriend a problem?'

Margie jumped back.

'Well... n-no. It's just that Princess Daisy is in Sarasaland and Prince Barrybarry in the Berryberry Kingdom doesn't get into these situation.'

Mario tried to ignore her, and pay attention to his book, but Luigi was yelling.

'That room's turning red, I gotta get there quickly! The timer's starting! I only have three minutes left until the dimension collapses on itself. I can save the world, I don't need...'

'Luigi!' His older siblings yelled.

He flinched, and closed the Dual Scream.

'Can't I play my game?'

Ahhh... younger siblings...

'Yeah, you can... just do it quietly.' Mario answered.

Luigi groaned.

'You say that every time. Can't I have more fun playing my DS games?'

Margie made a sound that sounded like a groan and a sigh.

'Maybe... you can be more mature!'

Luigi gasped.

'Hey! I'm the youngest sibling. I deserve some slack!'

Margie felt her throat heat up, but tried to contain her fireball.

'Just because you're the runt of the family, doesn't mean you have the right to be immature!'

Mario put his book up and stood up.

'Maybe we should be quiet!'

His younger siblings looked at him with annoyed faces.

'Why big bro, why should we should listen to you? You're so pushy! You and Margie never let me do what I want to do!'

Margie looked at him surprised.

'What did I do? Mario was the one who told you to be quiet.'

'You called me the runt!'

'Stop!' Mario yelled.

Toad jumped behind Princess Peach for defence.

'You tell him Mario.'

Luigi was shocked.

'Margie?! I thought you liked me more!'

'That's only because you're the runt; it's natural... but you being the youngest is just getting worse.'

Mario grabbed Margie by her overall strap.

'What are you doing big bro?'

'You have to stop yelling at him; he's the youngest one you know.'

'Oh, come on!'

Princess Peach sighed.

'That's what I mean! Older siblings are the worst; they're so pushy and won't let us 'runts' do what we want!'

'And that's how we like it!' His older siblings yelled at the same time.

Luigi jumped back as his older siblings overpowered him.

'Well, I... could be an older sibling.'

His older siblings stepped forward.

'You couldn't survive a single day without us.' Mario yelled.

Luigi stepped forward too.

'I've survived a haunted mansion six times! I can survive a day on my own.'

Margie smirked.

'Really? I'd like to see you try.'

She laughed as Luigi had a face of utter defeat, but she stopped when it changed into determination.

'I sure can survive more than a day; I can be an only child if I wanted to.'

He walked towards the door.

'I'd like to see you try... runt!'

Luigi turned the door, and swung the door open.

'I'll tell you how determined I am!' He yelled.

Margie scoffed.

'How are you doing to do that?' Mario teased.

Princess Peach tried to get into the middle, but was too late.

'From now on, I've de-brotherised myself!'

Mario and Margie gasped. Margie was the first one to get her words back.

'But the storm's getting worse; you're scared of thunder and lightning, remember.'

'No I'm not!'

He stepped outside into the rain.

'See older siblings? I can survive in the rain!'

Lightning flashed, and thunder came a second afterwards.

'Yeee-OOOWWW!' He screamed his signature scream.

'That's what I was expecting.'

Luigi ran off into the rain, jumping over the river, leaving his house behind.

Toad closed the door to keep the sound and rain out.

'What was that for?' He cried.

Margie crossed her arms.

'He said he could do it; let him try. He'll be coming back to us before this night even ends.'

Lightning and thunder struck again, at nearly the same time, and Luigi's scream was heard in the distance.

'See? He'll return. He can't be de-brotherised forever.'

She leaned on the fireplace as Mario went back to reading his book on his seat, and a few minutes of silence passed in the house.

'You're still not going back for him?' Princess Peach asked.

The two remaining Mario Siblings could only look at her.

'If he wants to be an only child, so fine.' Margie stated.

'Margie and I can be the Mario Siblings together.'

Margie looked at the chair Luigi was sitting in.

'He left his Dual Scream behind.'

The light on the Dual Scream flashed red; it was running out of batteries.

**THIS CHAPTER PLAYED OUT KINDA LIKE THAT CATDOG EPISODE 'DOG COME HOME':**

**MARIO AND MARGIE ARE THE OLDER AND MATURE SIBLINGS, LIKE CAT, WHILE LUIGI IS THE YOUNGEST AND IMMATURE, LIKE DOG.**

**DOG 'RUNS' (STRETCHES) AWAY, TRYING TO PROVE THAT HE CAN SURVIVE ON HIS OWN, JUST LIKE LUIGI.**

**SORRY IF THE ARGUMENT SEEMED FORCED/TO GO ON FOR TOO LONG.**

**SEE IF YOU CAN GUESS EXACTLY WHERE I GOT THE NAME 'MARGIE' FROM. I'LL SAY AT THE END.**

**DON'T QUESTION MARGIE'S POWERS; IT WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THIS STORY.**


	2. Failing to Reason

**YES, BOWSER AND HIS KOOPALINGS WILL APPEAR, INCLUDING ONE I MADE UP.**

**IS THAT TOO MUCH? BECAUSE THIS EXTRA ONE CAN BE EDITED OUT SO FAR.**

Chapter Two: Get Out Then!

Luigi grabbed onto the base of the tree as it sheltered him from the rain.

No one else was about, not even Bowser's troopers, and the storm continued to rage on, flashing and booming scarily.

He could see his old house in the distance, watching the moving patches of red, brown and pink, with a little blue.

'T-they get a comfy house, and I get this tree...' He sighed.

The cold wind brushed against his body, and he shivered.

'I can make it... on my own. I can... I can.'

He started to cough.

'I don't need... my big siblings to help. I don't need ex-big bro's leadership, or ex-big sister's kindness. I can do it... I'll teach them.'

INSERT BREAKER LINE

Mario moved on to the next chapter of his book, as Margie stepped down the stairs from their bedrooms.

'The Dual Scream is on the recharger; are you happy now, Princess Peach?'

Princess Peach gave her an annoyed look as Margie sat down in the chair Luigi was sitting in.

'Come on, Princess; do you have to keep giving me that look?'

'You love your 'runt' more than anyone; aren't you the slightest bit concerned about him?'

Margie looked out the window from her seat.

'I told you; he'll be back.'

Princess Peach placed her arms on her hips.

'He's yelled that he 'de-brotherised' himself... I don't think that means he's coming back.'

Margie stood up.

'Well it's not my fault Mario ordered him to be quiet!'

Mario stood up as well.

'So all this is my fault? It's my fault that Luigi de-brotherised himself? I never called him the runt.'

The two siblings stepped closer to each other.

'I only said that because it was true.'

They stepped closer again.

'You know what else is true?'

'What?'

'That you seem to think that you're better than me!'

Margie stepped closer.

'I'm the middle sibling; younger than you by only a few minutes. I'm not Luigi! I'm actually smart and mature!'

'That's what I mean!'

The two siblings were now face-to-face with each other.

'I thought Luigi was bad, but even my older brother is yelling at me!'

'I knew a sister couldn't fit in with me.'

'I never had a sister, only two brothers; you don't know how that feels.'

'I don't want to know because one sister is bad enough.'

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah!'

'I just wish I had a sister!'

'I wish I never had one!'

Margie gasped, and growled.

'I'll teach you, you blithering brother!'

She grabbed one of Mario's overall straps, and sent him spinning a couple of times.

'Is that all you've got? I know your the weakest Mario Sibling, but that's just pathetic.'

He grabbed both her overall straps, pulled them, and let them go. They slammed into Margie's chest, making her flinch.

'At least I'm smarter than you!'

She grabbed his cap, and swiped it away, putting it as high in the air as her arm allowed her. Mario couldn't reach it from the ground, so he jumped.

Margie brought his cap to the ground when he jumped and he missed.

'Give me that!'

He grabbed it back quickly, sending Margie spinning to the ground, landing on her face.

'You deserved that.'

Margie got herself up, dusting herself off.

'What did I do?'

Princess Peach ran over, with her arms crossed.

'I'll tell you both what you've done wrong!' She screamed.

Toad jumped behind the seat. Mario and Margie looked at her shocked.

'Why do I need to tell you?'

The two Mario Siblings looked at her confused.

'We're siblings - I fight with my two... brother all the time. It's not like Mario's gonna...'

She stopped, and never continued.

'It's not like I'm going to want? You don't think I'll... de-brotherise myself?'

Princess Peach smiled.

'Now do you see the problem?'

Mario and Margie looked at each other in realisation.

'But Luigi was the one who de-brotherised himself... we didn't do that. He's the one who ran off!' Margie pleaded.

'It doesn't matter who's fault it is!' Princess Peach yelled.

Mario and Margie jumped back from another one of her 'action moments'.

'Princess Peach is right sis... it doesn't matter whose fault it is... you have to finish it.' Mario stated.

Margie's eyes darted from Princess Peach and Mario.

'It doesn't matter whose fault it is... Luigi was our little brother, and now he's out in the rain.'

Princess Peach smiled.

'Oh shell... we've gotta talk to him! Let's-a go, Ma-ri-o!'

She grabbed her brother's sleeve, and despite being the weakest Mario Sibling, she dragged him to the door.

'You don't need to drag me; I'm coming with you!'

Margie opened the door, and the two Mario Siblings ran out into the storm as Toad closed the door behind them.

Mario and Margie jumped over the stream, splashing water as they landed.

'There he is!' Margie yelled as she pointed to the tree Luigi was hiding under.

Luigi was alerted by her yell, and let go of the tree.

Mario and Margie stopped suddenly, skidding on the wet grass, before hiding under the tree with Luigi.

'What the Underwhere were you thinking little bro?!' Margie exclaimed.

Luigi turned his back to them.

'I'm not your little bro anymore...'

Mario sighed in frustration.

'You've still de-brotherised yourself? Come on, Weege, that's completely...'

'Don't you dare call me Weege ever again!'

Mario flinched back.

'Why can't he? You may as well stop calling me Maggie if you're...'

'Mario can call you that, because you're his little sis. You can't call me Weege because I'm an only child.'

Margie sighed, then groaned.

'Well then, Lu-igi, if you're so content with being an only child, maybe you should...'

Mario pushed her aside.

'Okay Luigi, we should have a brother-to-brother talk...'

'Ex-brother to ex-brother!'

'Alright then.'

Margie stepped back until the rain stopped her.

'Alright Luigi, just ignore Margie, and listen to me.'

Margie looked like she was about to say something, and Luigi nodded, annoyed.

'You were born as a Mario Sibling, you've gone as adventures as a Mario Siblings, we've all worked together as the Mario Siblings.'

Luigi spun around.

'But I'm not treated like a Mario Sibling!'

His outburst made Mario and Margie step back.

'I'm always treated like the runt! I'm never allowed to do what I want, and you two always go on adventures, and rarely do I get to go with you!'

'That's because you rarely want to go on dangerous adventures with us. Sometimes, it's by pure coincidence!'

'Yeah, I know, but I would like to be asked!'

'You wanna go on an adventure? Then go on one! We're not stopping you.'

Margie stood between them.

'Big bro! Ex-bro! Stop!'

Mario and Luigi backed away.

'You two should stop. There's no reason for this. Stop yelling and insulting each other.'

'You're the one who called me the runt!'

'Luigi!'

Mario pushed her aside again.

'Listen Luigi, if there's any sign of you being immature, it would be this; I'm sorry Luigi, but you are the runt, you we're born the youngest, so stop with the de-brotherisation bullkoop!'

Luigi stopped, looking for a reply.

'Well you know what?'

Mario raised an eyebrow.

'Mush you Mario! You too Margie!'

Mario and Margie could only widen their eyes.

'That's what I mean. No mature person would react like that. You're such a child!'

Luigi made a sound similar to a growl.

'Go back to your dry warm house then. I can see I'm not wanted then!'

Luigi ran off, even further away from his previous house.

'Get out then!' Mario screamed.


	3. The Sad News

**EDIT: WANNA KNOW WHAT THE FANFICTION DOES TO MY STORIES? THIS THE WHOLE WAY THROUGH:**

**div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 18px;"BOWSER HASN'T APPEARED YET? WON'T YOU BE HAPPY! /div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 18px;" div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 18px;"Chapter Three: What Happened?div  
>div style="font-family: Arial; font-size: 18px;" div**

**BOWSER HASN'T APPEARED YET? WON'T YOU BE HAPPY! **

Chapter Three: What Happened?

As Luigi ran off out of the village, Margie breathed in deeply, and she felt her throat get cold, so she fired an iceball at Mario's foot, freezing it to the ground.

'Okay; what was that for?' He yelled as he managed to break free.

'What the Underwhere was the 'That's what I mean. No mature person would react like that. You're such a child' scream you just threw at Luigi!'

Margie breathed in, her throat feeling scratchy, meaning she was getting her cat suit ready.

'You're the one who called him a runt; you're being a complete hypocrite.'

'How?'

'Your argument was Luigi being the 'runt', and you're blaming me for calling him a child. How is that not being a hypocrite!'

Margie tried to swallow her cat suit bell, and succeeded.

'I don't want to lose another brother; let's just go home to our fire, and we'll look for him as soon as the rain stops.'

Mario nodded, and the two Mario Siblings ran back home, stopping at the door.

'How long did Evershade Valley storms last again?' Mario asked.

'The longest one I've seen was a couple of months, but the shortest one was a few days, so I don't know how long these'll last.'

Mario reached for the door, before they both heard Princess Peach scream from inside.

'Princess Peach?!' Margie yelled as Mario swung the door open.

They stepped in, and as soon as they did, an object flew into Margie's face. It was like a metal dog muzzle that covered her mouth.

'Lemmy Koopa!' Mario yelled.

Lemmy stood in the middle of the room, shocked that Mario noticed him.

The other six Koopalings jumped out from behind the seats.

'Great job Lemmy! You got us spotted!' Roy yelled.

'That ruined the plan!' Ludwig cried.

Wendy slapped her forehead.

'My brothers are so stupid! I can only hope Katy doesn't have this problem.'

They got their wands ready, except for Iggy, who finished tying Princess Peach to the seat, just like what he did with Toad.

Mario got into an attacking pose.

'Get them Margie!' Mario ordered.

Margie breathed in as deeply as she could, trying to find that feeling in her throat, preferably the hot feeling of a fireball, but she felt nothing.

She breathed out, shocked.

'I can't get anything!' She yelled, the device on her face distorted her.

Ludwig laughed evilly, like he was trying to sound like Bowser.

'We knew that you had that item box in your rib cage, so we got Iggy to make a special device to stop you from being able to use it. And that's not all it does!' He announced.

Margie would've stepped back if the rain wasn't right behind her.

'That doesn't matter; Margie and I can still beat you seven!'

Roy played with his wand like a bat he was about to use as a weapon.

'But dere's only two of you... after you yelled at green stache!'

'He ran from us; it was his choice, don't blame us!' Margie yelled.

Roy pointed his wand at them.

'Whoever's fault it was... it don't matter!'

'It doesn't matter!' Iggy corrected.

'Studdup!'

'We should all shut up!' Ludwig yelled.

'Why should we listen to you?' Larry pleaded.

'Because he's the eldest.' Lemmy 'answered'.

'He's not the strongest though!' Morton stated.

The male Koopalings erupted into argument, as Wendy sighed, and as Mario and Margie could only dart their eyes from themselves and the fighting Koopalings.

Wendy emitted a very long and high pitched scream, that lasted as long as the fight between her brothers did, as the sound made everyone else's ears ache.

'Stop fighting each other... or I'll DO THAT AGAIN!'

Everyone stood still.

'Goood...'

Mario could only step forward once before all the wands pointed towards him.

'Are you stupid enough to tell us what your plan is?'

'We're smarter than to tell you that...' Lemmy began.

'Stop!' Ludwig ordered.

Lemmy backed away.

'At least Lemmy is... but I guess Ludwig isn't.'

Margie attempted to get the device off, but the strap kept it on, and she couldn't do anything to the strap.

'Just watch what more that muzzle can do!' Larry exclaimed.

Iggy pointed his wand at Mario, who noticed the wand was silver with screws, bolts and buttons, not like the other wands.

Iggy pressed a red button. Margie could feel her throat becoming hot, as the 'lid' of the device opened up, and she found herself launching a fireball at Mario, barely missing.

'Margie? What are you doing?'

'I didn't do that!'

Ludwig laughed again.

'That's what it can do! We can use the fact that Margie has an anomaly to our advantage! How can you fight against your own sister, Mario?'

Iggy pressed the light blue button, making Margie spit out an iceball, freezing Mario's feet to the floor to the knee, so he couldn't break through.

'Fight them with your body! You may be the weakest Mario Sibling, but you can...'

He gasped in shock as Iggy made Margie freeze more of Mario's body, up to his shoulders.

'We've got you now!' Roy yelled.

'Margie... you've got to try to...'

He was stopped as even his head was incased in ice. He was frozen looking almost completely shocked.

'Mario? Mario... Big brother!' Margie screamed.

'Get her!' Ludwig ordered.

As Lemmy, Larry, Morton, Roy and Wendy charged at her, she tried her best to charge her only way of fighting, but the device stopped her, while Princess Peach and Toad were forced to watch the ordeal.

Iggy threatened to make her freeze herself, as she knew there was only one thing she could do.

'Luigi... HELP US!'

* * *

><p>'Luigi... HELP US!'<p>

He stopped in his tracks. He had long left the village he had previously lived in, but he heard that cry faintly; he knew the shout of his ex-sister any day, even if the rain and thunder was roaring over it.

'Margie?'

The other residents of the village were understandably hiding in their houses after the sound of a Mario Sibling screaming for help.

He looked at his old house; it was small from his distance, but he could see colourful objects moving away.

'What's going on over there?'

He ignored the rain that he tried to run away from as he stared at the structure.

'That was Margie's scream... She must be in danger; she would usually only use the breath for a giant fireball.'

He turned away.

'She's the one who called me the runt... she deserves it.'

He realised that was the last sound he heard from there, and he looked back.

'But she was the same one who would always comfort me... especially when we got that news about our parents, and when those bullies were mean to me, even if she got that item block in her ribs...'

He turned around.

'And Mario would always lead us through any situation, even if he wasn't feeling good...'

He was silent, until some thunder snapped him back into reality.

'But I'm not their brother anymore... they treated me like a child, a runt... an omega Mario would call it. I deserve better...'

He sighed.

'I don't know what to do... Mario would...'

He stopped himself dead, and he thought about it a bit, fighting with his mind.

_You can't possibly do this; you're being so arrogant! You hear Margie scream with no sound from Mario, and you just sit here? There's being your normal timid self, and there's this!_

'They were the ones calling me a child, saying that I was immature, and that I couldn't survive on my own. Just look at me!'

_Yeah, I'm looking at you; I'm sure someone who's mature would be arguing with their OWN MIND!_

Luigi came to a realisation.

'I did screw some things up for my older siblings...'

He found himself walking towards his old house.

'I'm still debrotherised from them forever, but... maybe I should check on Princess Peach...'

Having found an excuse, he ran over to his old house, as the village residents stared at him at awe.

He first realised that the door was left wide open, so he jumped right in, and the scene in front of him was shocked.

He saw Toad and Princess Peach tied up in the seats with simple rope, with no sign of Mario or Margie. The only thing that was there was a large puddle near the entrance.

He could only stare for a few seconds before he find his words.

'What happened?' Was all he could say.

Princess Peach sighed.

'When Mario and Margie ran off to find you, the Koopalings attacked. Iggy tied us up as the others were ready to attack.'

She'd pause to let it sink in.

'Mario and Margie came to our rescue, but Roy threw a muzzle like device at Margie that prevented her from using her powers.'

Luigi jumped back.

'Iggy had his metal wand, and used it to force Margie to shoot iceballs at Mario, freezing him completely, in a block of ice. With the strong one frozen, and with Margie unable to use her only true weapon, the Koopalings went to attack.

Luigi felt his mouth fall agape.

'They quickly knocked her out, carrying her and the ice Mario was encased in away.'


	4. Realisation

**ACTION TIME!**

**DON'T FORGET TO CUE OKAMIDEN SORROW, THEN OKAMIDEN PREPARING FOR ACTION.**

Chapter Four: I'm Coming

It took him a few minutes to render what Princess Peach just told him, while he stared at the room.

'D-did this really happen after Mario and Margie left to get me?'

Toad kicked his legs around in an attempt to get free.

'Yeah; the Koopalings said that it was the perfect opportunity to strike. While leaving, they said that they wished that they could've gotten you as well.' Toad explained.

Luigi started to breath heavily. He kicked a lamp, only to save it immediately. He turned away from his capture friends.

'Luigi? What are you doing?' Princess Peach asked gently.

'I think he's crying.' Toad joked.

Princess Peach would normally give Toad a slap to the back of the head for saying something like that, and it was obvious that she was trying her hardest to.

'Toad! Can you please be more careful of what you're saying!'

Toad sank deeper under the ropes, trying his best not to say anything.

Luigi clenched his fists, but otherwise made no movement as he faced the wall. The only sound that was heard was the rain.

He could only talk to himself through his mind.

Did Margie really deserve being captured, and having her powers being used by someone else, after calling you a runt?

And did Mario really deserve being frozen in ice by Margie's iceballs for treating you like a child?

Margie would always comfort me, and defend me from danger with her powers, and Mario was always a great leader.

Even his mind went blank.

'Sadly though Toad... I think you're right.' Princess Peach admitted, as she saw drops of water fall from Luigi's face.

'Hey Luigi dude, you wanna untie us already?'

Princess Peach had another urge to deliver that slap on Toad.

The drops of water stopped falling, but the emotion did not change.

'It's... all my... fault... this has happened...'

He collapsed onto his knees, placing his hand on the wall.

'If I didn't act so immature, if I didn't run away...'

Princess Peach tried harder than ever to stand up.

'It doesn't matter if you ran away or not; once they have Margie's powers, with at least five koopas attacking at once, there was no stopping them. You ran away, yes, and they followed you, letting the Koopalings in, and allowing them to take advantage of your si- Margie's powers and freeze Mario in his tracks, but that's not what matters now...'

Luigi stood up, and turned to her.

'But they would never forgive me, for debrotherising myself, and for allowing them to get kidnapped. Now they'll be tortured and the Mushroom Kingdom can never be defended, all because I was acting like a child!'

Toad and Princess Peach flinched when Luigi stomped the ground, clearly persisting in these beliefs.

'Okay then Luigi. If you're so firm with this, then I have no reason to attempt to get it past the thick wall you've created.'

Luigi escaped to his mind once again.

Thick wall? Can't she see what I've done? Mario and Margie could've never succeeded on their adventures with me. I did the right thing, debrotherising myself. If I caused them to get captured, then I...

Princess Peach almost laughed at his face of realisation.

Then I have to free them! They were my siblings, but they are still heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. I have to fix up my mistake.

'Princess Peach; where did the Koopalings go?' He asked.

Princess Peach finally smiled.

'Most likely Bowser's castle; I heard them talking about 'King Dad'.'

Luigi looked out the open window, and muttered two simple words:

'I'm coming.'

**WAS THIS A SHORT CHAPTER? NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE.**

**MARGIE'S ITEM BOX POWERS MAY SEEMED CONTRIVED, BUT I CAME UP WITH THAT IDEA WAY BEFORE I EVEN THOUGHT ABOUT REWRITTING THE EPISODE 'OH, BROTHER!'**

**IT BEGAN WITH THE SUPER MARIO ADVENTURES COMIC, I'LL SAY THAT MUCH.**


	5. Their Master Plan

**BEFORE WE EVEN GET TO SEE LUIGI IN ACTION, I THINK IT'S WORTH SEEING WHAT SITUATION MARIO AND MARGIE ARE IN.**

Chapter Five: He'll Come

The last thing Margie could remember would probably be the Koopalings gaining up on her. She remembered being forced to freeze her remaining brother, as Princess Peach and Toad had to watch it all when they were tied to their seats.

The last time she could remember seeing her ex-brother was when he was running even further from the village after Mario yelled at him.

Margie was conscious, but she refused to open her eyes. She was lying down on some wood, with something cold and hard around her wrist.

She moved that arm, hearing the sound of heavy chains.

She finally dared herself to open her eyes, and her sight explored her darkened surroundings.

She was in a prison cell made of stone bricks. There were no windows; just the bars that left to the rest of the castle, she assumed.

Her arm was kept on a semi-long chain to the wall, just long enough to let her around the cell, which was medium in size. To her dismay, the muzzle was still on her, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't spit out a fireball or anything to break the chains.

She looked around, hoping to the goddess of the Overthere that she could find her brother. She did, but not quiet as she expected it.

Mario was still frozen in the same ice she had fired at him before, still with that shocked expression.

'Big bro? Mario!'

She stood up at quickly as her body would allow her. She tapped at the ice as it slowly dripped away. Unlike most people, the ice did not feel cold to her.

'Mario!' She shouted.

She flinched when she heard a door open with a loud creak, letting light into the room.

'Can ya please shuddup!'

'Roy...' Margie muttered.

She could hear the sound of seven pairs of legs coming down.

'Oh no... not all of them...' She sighed.

Since the cell and the hallway from the stairs were the only rooms in this 'dungeon', the Koopalings came down quickly.

Margie charged up to the bars, grasping the bars so hard her hands started to ache.

What are you doing is what she wanted to say, but she decided to scan the koopas first. There were two things that caught her eyes: the baby koopa Wendy was carrying, and the helmet that Iggy was holding.

'Alright, you've got me, now explain who that is, and what that is!'

The seven of them smiled, but not nicely.

'Well, if you're curious about this koopa I'm carrying, I guess I can say that this is my new little sister: Katy Koopa!'

Margie analysed 'Katy'; she had a green shell and red hair, with one tiny fang on the side. She looked somewhat like Bowser, but it ended there; she had a cyan head.

'Now about that helmet; the one that looks like it's made of the same things as Iggy's wand.'

Iggy made his evil laugh.

'I'd tell you, but only Lemmy would be that stupid.'

'Hey! I'm not stupid!'

'I'm the youngest, and even I'm smarter than you.'

The male koopalings started to fight again, and Margie was ready for Wendy to scream again, and she did, but in here, it echoed. The ice Mario was trapped in surprisingly did not crack from the sound. All the fights stopped.

'Don't do this to Katy! It's hard enough for me to raise her, don't make it any harder!'

Margie hit the bars, attempting to get out.

'Aw, how cute.' Morton teased, as he cycled through some keys.

Margie didn't ask, but she tilted her head curiously as both the keys, and the helmet.

Morton put a key in the hole of the bars, and he opened the prison cell.

Margie tried to attack him, but her hit wasn't hard enough.

'I love being hit by the weakest of a group.'

Iggy stepped inside, as Roy held onto Margie's free arm.

Iggy pointed his wand at Mario, and he pressed the red button. Margie felt odd pain as her throat started to burn.

A fireball came out of the muzzle, towards the ice, as it shrank in size as it melted the ice.

Mario finally got his conscious back, and when he saw the koopalings, his first thought was to attack with all he had, but his body was overcome with cold worse than all the ice worlds he'd had to go through.

He couldn't move, he could only shiver.

'Mario? Are you okay? Can you speak to me?'

Mario couldn't even answer. Margie tried her very hardest to spit out a fireball to warm him up, but as always, the device stopped her.

As Mario was starting to warm up, Iggy slammed the metal helmet on Mario, sending him falling backwards; the only good it did was warm him up some more.

Roy let go of Margie and he and Iggy ran out, slamming the door closed as Morton locked the door just as Mario reached it.

'Let us out, you little shells! I'll fight you to death when you do!'

Margie wanted to laugh at another one of her brother's spurts of anger, but in this situation, she just couldn't.

'Just wait until you see what that helmet does!' Ludwig yelled.

Mario shook the bars as much as he could.

'First you exploit my sister's strange power, then you put this helmet on me! I want to know what your dad is planning right now!'

Normally, the koopalings would be scared, but not when the 'Mighty Mario' was behind bars.

'Do you really want to know? Because too bad!'

Mario growled.

'As soon as you get back in here, I will kick your shells right back to the lava pits of World Eight!'

'Iggy; activate the helmet!'

Mario and Margie stopped what they were doing as Iggy pressed a dark grey button.

Mario could feel his feeling of consciousness slipping away from him, soon losing all feeling in his body.

'Attack your freak of a sister!' Ludwig ordered.

Mario turned around to face his sister, but the sight scared her.

Mario's pupils were blood red, and the only emotion in his face was flat anger.

Margie tensed herself up, but even adrenaline couldn't make her stronger than Mario.

Mario pinned her down on her plain wood bed, and he raised his fist up, ready to bash her skull in. Margie closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

'Hit, bash, pound, destroy!' Mario said over and over.

Iggy, just before Mario was about to attack, pressed the light grey button on his wand.

Mario's eyes went back to normal, and he stood still, his fist still in the air.

'What... am I doing?'

He backed away, as Margie sat back up.

'You were trying to kill me after that helmet hypnotised you!'

Mario turned to the koopalings.

'Why didn't you just tell me kill her? You've evil, not stupid!'

Ludwig laughed.

'King Dad doesn't want you dead; with those devices Iggy made, plus the machine that's flooding the kingdom, we can use Margie's power and your strength to rule the kingdom, and soon the whole world!'

The koopalings, even Katy, laughed evilly, as they walked up the stairs, closing the door, leaving the room as dark as it was before they entered.

Mario and Margie sat down on the wooden bed.

'I'm sorry to say this sis, but if they can hypnotise me at will, and if they can use your power, we can't beat them.'

Margie tried to get the helmet off, but it was attached so tightly that Mario couldn't even feel the pain of hard-to-takeoff helmets.

'The plan's pretty good too; use our abilities against the kingdom while flooding it. That's just unstoppable.'

'The good thing is that we now what's caused all the rain, but we won't be able to tell anyone.'

Margie looked 'out' where the window should've been.

'You know bro, even if we've been captured, there's still someone else who can save us... our ex-bro.'

'You mean Luigi? After the tantrum he threw, I don't think he's coming. He seemed firm with this 'de-brotherisation' idea of his.'

'Here's something you may not know; this is Luigi. He'll come, once he grows up and gets over it.'

They looked at each other right through the eyes.

'Maybe you're right, but until he comes to help, we'll have to sit and wait, while hoping the Koopalings don't use us for evil anytime soon.'

'Once he remembers the song, he'll remember us.'

'The song? You mean Sibling Love? We haven't sung that song in ages. Do you still know the lyrics?'

'Just barely.'

She stood up to sing.

'I say yes, you say no...'

Mario stood up and sang too.

'I like rain, you like snow...'

They sang together for the chorus.

'It's one of the wonders life's made of. Folks call it sibling love!'

They were smiling at the end of it.

'I wonder if Luigi's singing it right now...'

'I doubt it; he always found it more fun to sing over me, like he was pretending there was only one brother.'

Margie chuckled.

'Let's not worry about him big bro; we should only focus on trying to stay alive and away from evil. It's all okay; he'll come.'

**HEY LOOK; IT'S THE HELMET FROM THE EPISODE, EXCEPT THERE LUDWIG USED IT, WHILE HERE IGGY IS THE KOOPALING WHO USES IT TO HYPNOTISE MARIO.**

**DON'T ASK ME ABOUT KATY KOOPA; JUST ME A BIT FED UP WITH WENDY HAVING SIX/SEVEN BROTHERS AND NO SISTERS. **

**DESPITE NOT REALLY BEING A FAN OF HERS, I NAMED KATY AFTER KATY PERRY, LIKE HOW WENDY IS NAMED AFTER LEAD SINGER WENDY O. WILLIAMS.**

**ALSO ATTEMPTED TO COME UP WITH A GOOD EXCUSE FOR THE KOOPALINGS NOT WANTING TO JUST KILL MARIO AND MARGIE WHEN THEY COULD.**

**AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, THE SONG MARIO AND MARGIE WERE SINGING IS FROM THE EPISODE.**


	6. Towards the Castle

**NOW WE'RE BACK TO LUIGI IN HIS JOURNEY TO THE CASTLE.**

Chapter Six: Evacuate!

'Really Luigi? Are you really going to try to rescue Mario and Margie?'

Luigi made a surprised sound; saying it out loud was a complete accident.

'Uh... yeah. That's what I just said.'

'I'm just asking since...'

'Come on Luigi dude, after that argument, and the storm outside, I'm surprised you'd even...'

'Toad!'

Both Toad and Luigi were surprised by her sudden outburst.

'But he does bring up a good point.'

Luigi sighed, and thought about it.

'Mario and Margie are the saviours of the Mushroom Kingdom; they need to be saved by someone.'

Princess Peach let it sink in before speaking.

'How are you going to do it? You're up against Margie's power here.'

Luigi wasn't going to admit that he had no idea what to do.

'This is Margie Mario we're talking about; the only time she's ever used her powers on a human were those bullies - you know, the ones who gave her the powers in the first place.'

Princess Peach remembered being told about that moment.

'I wasn't there, but from what you've told me, Margie ended up that way after she tried to defend you.'

Luigi nodded.

'Just remind me of my biggest mistake yet, why don't you!' He joked.

He managed to get Princess Peach to laugh - that was something, right?

'It won't be after you fix it, or at least try to.'

'Try to' - those words did not spark confidence in Luigi's mind. All they told him was that he might not come out alive, or with Mario and Margie, or anything that wouldn't result in death.

He had to think of something to get his confidence back up.

'Do you remember the song I used to sing with Mario and Margie: Sibling Love?'

Princess Peach shook her head.

'I know what you mean, but it's been so long since you've sung it together.'

'That's okay; I think it goes something like this...'

He took a few seconds to think.

'I say yes, you say no...'

Princess Peach remembered the lyrics.

'I like rain, and you like snow!'

She let Luigi sing the last line.

'It's one of the wonders life's made of; folks call it sibling love!'

It came back to him, from when they were kids all the way to adults; Margie would sing her own part, and the brothers would sing together, though Luigi constantly tried to sound louder.

'We mixed up the roles though...'

'And how did we do that?' Princess Peach asked.

'Usually, Margie sings the first line before Mario and I sing, then we sing together, and we switch for the second verse.'

Luigi's knowledge of the song was entertaining to Princess Peach.

'All the more reason to save them.'

He followed this line, and realised there was no reason in stalling any longer. This was the start of his adventure.

'Lets-a go...' He made sure no one heard him that time.

Bowser's castle wasn't too far away; Luigi was sure he could get there before anything bad happened to his ex-older-siblings.

The lights and sounds of the storm still frightened him, but that was overshadowed by his feeling of duty.

He stood in the open doorway, watching as a thin layer of water covered the whole ground.

He looked back at Princess Peach and Toad, still tied up.

'Are you sure you don't want me to untie the ropes first?'

'Family, even ex-family, is more important than this entire village.'

Even Luigi saw this as some exaggeration, but he still made it his belief.

'If I don't come back... I'm sure another fellow toad would help.'

He stepped outside, just a step, to render his surroundings.

Even just outside the door he was stepping in water. He was used to getting dirty on the job, but marching through mud was never fun.

He closed the door, as he could only hope nothing bad happened to the princess and Toad.

'What have I gotten everyone into?'

He decided to walk to Bowser's castle, until he got out of the village, when he would run like a bullet bill.

He knew where the castle was, but he couldn't go yet.

'If I'm gonna be up against Margie's power, I need a power-up of my own to counter it.'

The village residents would always put multiple item blocks around the village, so Luigi went for the easiest job towards the closest one, which was only half a minute away.

Walking around in the mud was still unpleasant, especially if it was as brown as Margie's shirt.

As he struggled to get through the mud, he thought about Margie.

'I bet she's happy she's not here; I'd like to make to joke about her shirt colour, but Mario hates mud as well.'

He knew at this point he was only trying to entertain himself. He found that it helped him a bit; before he knew it, he was underneath the item block.

He got ready to jump.

'Let's hope for something useful...'

He was about to jump, when vibrations in the ground threw off his concentration, causing him to fall to the ground.

'What was...?'

'Watch out Toads!'

No one he knew had that voice - except the toad in the watchtower. That toad only spoke when he spotted trouble.

'Upcoming army is the West! Either lock door your houses, or... evacuate!'

Luigi found himself shaking as he looked in the western direction. All he could see was a watery cloud moving forward, so he knew he had to jump up and hit the block.

He jumped up with his fist in the air and his legs apart. He hit the block, and as always, his fist hurt a bit when he did - Margie had a similar problem - and he landed perfectly, or at least he would have if the vibrations didn't get worse and make him fall forward.

He saw that a bell came out of the block, ringing on the ground.

'A bell? Fantastic!'

He stood up to grab it, and looked back to see what was causing the vibrations, and the sight made him jump around to face it, making a scared cry.

The watery cloud was causing by Koopa Troopas, Goombas and... Boos, riding on all the karts and motorbikes used in the racing tournaments, just about to swarm the village.

He didn't know if he should be scared, or confused; the sight of Bowser's army about to attack a village was terrifying, but doing it on karts and motorbikes was unexpected, and kind of silly to look it. He decided on the important emotion: fear!

'Anyone on the streets should evacuate now!' The watch toad shouted.

The riders had hit the village, as the ones on the sides separated to attack the houses of the other toads, some of which struggled to activate their defence systems.

The rest of the vehicles drove forward, towards Luigi. None of them saw him yet; he couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

'Gotta get the bell!'

He jumped and dived onto the bell, and it turned to fur, giving Luigi a spotty green cat suit.

He was sitting down in a cat position facing away from the invasion, so he turned around, and he had to jump - it was right there.

He jumped, and performed a cat dive into the invasion, only then realising that he was acting stupid again.

He closed his eyes, and felt himself land on something hard. He dug his suit's claws into the surface as he opened his eyes.

He was on the end of a green standard kart, in between the exhaust pipes. He coughed violently, which caught the attention of the rider.

He turned around to avoid the exhaust, to see the Koopa Troopa staring at him angrily. It cursed to him in a language he couldn't understand.

'Uh... hi there?'

It shook its fist at it before throwing it worse than Margie could. Luigi may have laughed at that, but this was too serious for that.

He jumped and cat dived to another vehicle, this one a brown sports bike. He landed like a passenger of the Goomba that drove it.

It tried to bite him to get rid of the cat suit, and Luigi jumped forward, bouncing off multiply karts and bikes, two of which he could've swore had an 'M' on them.

'Luigi's tryin' to stop us; get him!' He heard a Koopa Troopa order, as he escaped the crowd.

He kept running, his cat suit giving him just enough speed to avoid getting run over.

'Use your items; we can't let him reach our castle!'

Goods news was that the castle was in that direction; bad news was the fact that he was about to get run over.

A Koopa Troopa at the front picked up a lit bomb.

'We're hot on your trail, Luigi; don't think about runnin'!' The Koopa Troopa who yelled that had a blue, spiky shell.

It threw the bomb as a threat, as the explosion barely missed Luigi's tail.

'More like hot on my tail!'

Great; he resorted to reusing his own jokes to entertain himself.

'Don't stop; Bowser'll kill us if we let him get past!'

Two Goombas, on different sides of the army, grabbed Mushrooms, and used them to get to the front and farther.

Luigi looked to his left and right; on one side, a Goomba riding a Yoshi Bike, on the other, a Goomba on a standard bike.

They closed in on him, ready to collide with each other with Luigi in the middle.

He jumped at the right time; the Goombas collided with each other, with stars flying out.

Luigi landed in the middle of the two bikes, so the Goombas decided to split, and he found his legs getting away from him as they split. The ground seemed to move quickly below him.

Luigi jumped before he fell, stuck running forward as he got out of the village.

He looked back; some troops went into his old house to get Princess Peach and Toad. He couldn't look back again after that.

He saw Bowser's castle in the distance ahead. Now all he had to do was make there alive, hopefully with the cat suit as there was no way of getting a powerup here.

'You're such idiots! Why did Bowser even hire you? That's it; I'm takin' care of this guy myself!' The blue-shelled koopa yelled.

Luigi didn't dare look back to see what the plan was. He tried to listen, and heard the sound of a spiny shell coming towards him.

'Spiny shell?!'

He looked back then, to see an empty blue kart and a spiny shell zooming towards him across the ground, before it went into the air, circling around him.

'You can't escape now!' He heard the Koopa Troopa's voice echo from inside the shell.

It went to hit him directly from the sky. He didn't know what to do, so he closed his eyes, and he cat-attacked the sky while still running away, hoping to get lucky.

He felt a hard shell on his paws as he ran forward.

He still felt himself running, so he opened his eyes.

He was still running towards the castle, and he still had his cat suit!

He looked back to see a blue, spiky shell getting run over.

'Haha! Even a spiny shell can't stop now!' He looked forward. 'I'll need to use that in my next race.'

Bowser's castle wasn't far now. He knew he could make it!

The riding troopas wouldn't give up - they never did. It was like a game to the Mario Siblings.

A Goomba threw a banana peel that Luigi jumped over with ease, causing a Koopa Troopa in the front to hit it and spin out of control.

'Goombas: notorious for being one of the most stupid things to ever walk the Mushroom Kingdom.' He joked. That's how you do it.

A Boo near the front had more enough of the green cat's antics after even a blue shelled Koopa Troopa couldn't take care of him, so it stopped its kart, and faded away.

Luigi was laughing, not necessarily at the army, but with his victory he was about to have over the army.

A white ball was fading into existence in front of him, as he tilted his head in confusion.

It formed completely, showing blood red eyes and sharp teeth, emitting an evil, booish laugh.

'Me-OOOW!' Luigi screamed.

He couldn't turn around to run directly away from the horror face, so he turned right instead, running diagonally, looking behind to make sure it wasn't following him. He ran at least twice as fast as he did before.

It vanished as quickly as it appeared. Luigi sighed in relief, and looked where he was going.

**BAM!**

He slammed, head first, into something big and stone. He felt his consciousness slip away as the army zoomed past him, showering him in water as he saw nothing but black.

* * *

><p>It only took him a few minutes to wake up again, but when he did, the army was gone, and his head hurt. His cat suit was soaked, so he shook himself through to get dry.<p>

An odd thing he noticed was that the statue itself was completely dry, and that no rain was falling from the sky.

'Strange... it isn't raining over here... but it is in the village...'

He looked up to see what he hit. He jumped back at the sight of a Bowser statue on a stone block.

He only saw it from the side, as it faced the path the army crossed.

He looked back for only a second; it was hard to look at the completely empty ghost village.

He looked at where the army went, and could only stare at the path that led to the castle:

It was a wide road with barriers that started with an anti-gravity pad at the beginning. Later on the road, it twisted, like it was going around a cylinder, before going straight again where another anti-gravity pad lay.

His mouth couldn't drop down more as he though about how he could possibly cross the path.

_Is there another way?_

He ran and stopped at the anti-gravity pad, and looked at the area surrounding the castle. It was a round pit - kind of donut shaped, with the castle in the middle, with lava at the bottom. The road was the only way above it.

He looked up, and there was no way up. There were no pipes along the edge, so that option didn't work.

_You have got to be kidding me! There's no other way to go other than the road. This is what it's like to be a hero when Mario and Margie go out by themselves? No wonder they don't let me go._

He tapped the anti-gravity pad like cat tapping its new mouse toy.

_If only these worked for more than just specialised racing vehicles, this would be so much easier...!_

'But I guess I gotta run...'

He dashed over the anti-gravity pad, feeling no different, and he ran across the road, hoping that the anti-gravity would work for the cat suit.

The straight part was easy; just a simple cat dash on stone bricks. It wasn't much different than his adventure to rescue the Prixies with the others.

'Now, for the scary part...'

He saw the world turn as the path did. The farther he went, the more it twisted, and the harder it was to stay balanced, but the cat suit helped, almost.

He reached the ninety degree angle, and struggled to stay straight, when the road barriers suddenly retracted.

'Yah!'

It threw him off his concentration. He tried to grab on to the top edge, but couldn't reach it.

He dug his claws into the cracks of the stones, grabbing onto the road as hard as he could, as some crumbled into the lava below.

_This is where Margie would try to rescue me as Mario led her to success... but I'm alone now._

He needed to get onto the edge of the road, and go from there.

He looked down each sides if the road, and couldn't see any upcoming troopas. He sighed in semi-relief.

He swished his tail back and front as he silently thought up his plan.

He jumped, and used his cat suit to climb up. Even though it still confused him, he couldn't complain about the lack of rain.

He managed to grab onto the edge of road before the cat suit wouldn't let him climb up any higher.

_Only Mario has the upper body strength to get up this without a cat suit. I got lucky._

He rested for a second, and pulled himself up. He balanced himself on the edge better than Mario or Margie could have.

_Don't look down... I remember what happened when I last did that..._

After having a scary yet amusing flashback, he tip-toed across the edge. The heat from the lava below was nearly unbearable, despite it being so far away.

_This is what I've gotten myself into..._

When the road twisted to where it would be upside down, Luigi ran across the underside of it, which was now the top, which wasn't as horribly confusing as he thought it would be.

The underside of the road wasn't any different than the top - just stones.

This was when Luigi noticed something odd; the sounds.

The sound of rain vanished, as he was far away from the raided village. The only sound he could hear was his own paws, and maybe the very quiet bubbling of the lava.

He had to stop and think about it.

Usually, he would hear the sounds that came from Mario and Margie's excitement of adventure. Those sounds that he loved to hear were gone, maybe forever.

He quickly got running again.

'They called me a runt and a child... but the kingdom... the world, needs them. It's because of them...' He stopped himself.

The path twisted again, and he had to tip-toe on the edge. He slipped a little, but otherwise was fine.

The edge of the road quickly led up to a straight, hopefully safe road where the other anti-gravity pad lay. He jumped over it, and reached the entrance of the castle.

He looked back at the path he just crossed.

'Haha!' He laughed in victory.

_It's not time to celebrate yet... Mario and Margie need me._

**THIS CHAPTER, TO ME, HAD ODD PACING. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**I DON'T USUALLY ASK FOR REVIEWS, BUT I WOULD LIKE PEOPLE TO REVIEW HOW MUCH OF AN IMPROVEMENT THIS STORY IS ON THE ACTUAL EPISODE.**

**I'M JUST WONDERING.**

**JUST A WARNING, THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS MIGHT BE A FEW DAYS LATE. BE THANKFUL I GOT THIS ONE OUT.**

**EDIT: HOLY KOOP THEY FIXED THE ERROR! ALSO, LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**


	7. Exploring the Castle

**TIME FOR LUIGI TO EXPLORE THE CASTLE TO FIND MARIO AND MARGIE. I'LL TELL YOU NOW, IT'S NOT GONNA BE EASY.**

**SOMETHING I SHOULD'VE SAID IN THE LAST CHAPTER; WHEN CHARACTERS ARE USING POWER-UPS, LIKE THE CAT SUITS, I WILL WRITE THEM AS PART AS THEIR BODIES.**

**LIKE HOW I WAS TREATING THR CAT SUIT'S PAWS AND TAIL AS LUIGI'S. **

**SOMETHING ELSE IS THAT, IN THE EPISODE, LUIGI USED A FROG SUIT TO GET THROUGH THE SEWERS TO RESCUE MARIO.**

**HERE, LUIGI USED A CAT SUIT TO BYPASS THE ROAD TO REACH MARIO AND MARGIE.**

**P.S. DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO EASILY READ THE NINTENDO ADVENTURE BOOKS? I'D LIKE TO READ 'KOOPA CAPERS' NEXT, BUT I COULDN'T FIND IT.**

Chapter Seven: He's Here!

Luigi had his moment of victory after clearing the difficult road with just his cat suit, but now, he had an even tougher path; Bowser's castle!

Whenever Bowser had a proper castle, it was the same premise - not confusing, but loaded with enemies.

He inspected the outside first. It looked like a regular Bowser's castle... almost.

It had various Koopaling features, like the spiky wristbands they wore around the four towers, Morton's stars scattered about, Wendy's rings and Roy's sunglasses.

_Okay, now I'm just stalling._

He tried to swallow his fear, as he slowly walked forward. This castle showed no signs of having a door or gate, but considering the dangerous path he just crossed, he could understand the 'cut budget'.

He walked up the stairs, and through the archway. The thought about being in Bowser's castle alone was one he didn't want to think of.

He thought about his times in space, when he'd always get himself lost or trapped or cornered when he found a star. He would always be grateful when Mario and Margie would save him. Now, it was time to finally return the favour.

He looked at this new castle: it was a hallway with four doorways, two went to different rooms on the same floor, but the other two had staircases, one down, one up. He predicted Mario and Margie would be held captive in the room at the bottom.

There was a red carpet with a yellow rim that spread in a strip to the end. It wasn't flat; it had plenty of small bumps and ripples.

The problem was where the stairs were: at the end of the corridor. Between it and another doorway was a table, with... Koopa Troopas, Boomerang and Hammer Bros playing cards?

It was strange, but all of the enemies gambling were a danger, at least since Margie was gone.

'Five shells! Beat that!'

'Oh yeah? Goomba, shell, boomerang and hammer.'

'Look at this; Bowsers across the board!'

'Oh come on...'

'Why did I bet half my life savings on this stupid game?'

'I'm done! That's it... waaait a minute..'

The game already confused Luigi, especially since two sounded female, so he didn't try to wrap his head around it.

He walked as quietly as he could, which was almost silent with his cat paws.

'Alright guys, look at my hand: two Goombas and three Boomerangs.'

He was getting closer and closer at each line they said.

'Ack... pass.'

'I'll pass off too.'

He was already half through the hallway.

'Got five hammers! Can ya beat that?'

'Four boomerangs and Bowser!'

He was almost there.

'Look at this: Larry, Wendy, Roy, Lemmy, Iggy, Morton and Ludwig!'

After a large about of frustrated groans of the table rose, he took the advantage and ran.

He kept a close eye on the gambling troopas, nearing the stair case. This was easier than he...

**WHACK**! He hit the edge of the doorway.

'Ah!' He cried as he fell over, grasping his shoulder.

The gambling troopas put their cards now to face him.

'It's Luigi. He's here! Get him!'

The troopas pushed their seats back, and stood up immediately.

'Ah-haaa... I'm so clumsy...'

Luigi didn't know where to run. He decided that running down to where Mario and Margie was with six enemies on his trail was a bad idea, so he ran back into the hallway towards where the entrance was.

He found it strange how they refused to attack him. Either they were idiots, or they had a dangerous plan.

'Stop him!'

A Hammer Bro threw a hammer at a button in the wall.

Luigi turned around at halfway, skidding on the ground to stop, before a fenced gate slammed behind him, stopping him from escaping, but that wasn't why they closed it.

The Hammer and Boomerang Bros jumped on the table, while the Koopa Troopas gave him their own version of a death stare.

'Koopas, shell attack!'

The two Koopa Troopas hopped into their shell, and bounced into the walls, turning the hallway into an almost obstacle-free pinball machine. They were headed towards him.

He knew how quickly he had to think. It was time for his experiences with the Dual Scream to be useful for once.

As the Hammer and Boomerang Bros prepared their weapons, the red and green shells were close. The red shell homed in on him, while the green shell went everywhere behind it.

'Now... B!' He yelled as he jumped.

He landed square on the red shell. He dug his claws into the holes in it and he crouched as the red shell mimicked the behaviour of the green shell.

'Get off me, you green grimace!'

Luigi found the insult it gave him to be more humorous than cruel. Maybe it was the alliteration the troopas sometimes spoke in.

'Yeah! Let my friend go, green grime!'

The shell he was riding hit the wall, but Luigi managed to stay on. Each time, even if his tail got sandwiched, his claws stayed in.

'This 'grimy green grimace' is staying on, no matter the impact!'

He didn't see the Koopa Troopas giving a wink to each other as the red-shelled one straightened up towards the table.

The green shell bounced off the table, almost knocking a Boomerang Bro off, towards the red shell Luigi was riding.

'Uh... you're about to hit your friend.'

He didn't see it, but the Koopa Troopa smiled evilly.

'You might want to move... preferably now... please.'

The Hammer and Boomerang Bros held their weapons up in air as the shells were almost about to collide.

Luigi embraced for impact, when he heard the usually 'satisfying' but now terrifying sound of koopa shells hitting.

The Koopa Troopas survived the impact, but he didn't.

The impact threw Luigi off the shell while the Koopa Troopas overcame their dizziness.

He closed his eyes, ready to feel himself slammed against the ground.

The feeling came earlier than he expected.

He felt his other shoulder slam against the ground, before he landed on his face and skidded.

_I should perfect my cat skills..._

He got to his paws quickly. It didn't help that both his shoulders hurts now, but he knew that as long as enemies didn't hit him, he wouldn't lose his cat suit.

The Koopa Troopas didn't go back into their shells, and he couldn't tell if that was good or not.

'Hammers and Boomerangs out!'

The Boomerang and Hammer Bros got their weapons out and ready.

One of the Hammer Bros threw a hammer, missing him on purpose as he jumped to the side to avoid it.

'Get out now, you twerpish twit, or we'll be forced to turn you into mush-paste.'

Luigi's eyes widen in shock which caused the troopas to laugh.

'Roy was right: younger siblings are always cowardly! He's worse than Larry! At least he only freaks out when Mario and Margie show up!'

_I resent that!_

The Boomerang and Hammer Bros got ready to throw.

'Yah!' Luigi screamed.

He jumped to the side as two hammers were threw where he was standing.

'We'll give you one last chance. You can run away forever and live your own life without your older brother and sister, or you could risk death. We're nice enough to let you off, you should take it.' He thought the Boomerang Bro who said that was female.

A Hammer Bro threw a hammer at the button, opening the gate.

Luigi looked back passed the Koopa Troopas. The open gate was inviting him.

He knew Mario and Margie would've wanted him to run off and live his own life, but he didn't think so.

'Decide already!'

Luigi cat-dived out of their view and towards the Koopa Troopas.

'Decision made! A!'

He jumped on the green-shelled one, and it hopped into its shell. He picked it up, and threw it at the troopas on the table, who jumped out of the way.

'I'm here to fight!'

The Koopa Troopa hit the wall, and popped out of itself shell, dizzy from the impact.

'Hey! You hurt my friend!' The red-shelled Koopa Troopa shouted.

It went into its shell, and got itself going. It spun towards him, and he jumped.

The red shell hit the table and knocked everyone off.

Luigi laughed in victory. Normally, he wouldn't be able to feel the satisfying sense of victory after almost being killed, but he thought he got it now.

The Hammer and Boomerang Bros were quick to get up their weapons. A Boomerang Bro threw its weapon early, and Luigi easily caught it.

'What are you doing? Don't you know what happens when baddies attack one at a time?'

Luigi took this opportunity to throw the boomerang back, but it caught it easily.

'At least he didn't know our real skills!'

Luigi had to think about this. He could risk losing his only power up and hit them directly or - jump! - he could be more abstract and - duck! - chase them out!

'This may be Luigi, but we can hit him!'

Luigi turned away when more weapons were thrown at him.

'Y!'

He climbed up and ran along the wall towards the exit.

'He's trying to run; get him!'

Luigi knew that no matter how agile he was, the Boomerang and Hammer Bros were always going to be more acrobatic.

They jumped and flipped several times towards the entrance. Luigi watched them from the wall, as he felt his ability to run across walls lessen.

The Hammer and Boomerang Bros blocked the entrance. Luigi skidded to a stop and he fell. He landed on his paws this time.

'I see you've gotten better at landing, but that isn't going to help.'

He looked behind him, and saw the red shelled Koopa Troopa prepare to attack him.

_Ha! I might not have been the smartest Mario Sibling, but I know what to do next!_

He stepped to the side, and the red shell headed towards him.

'Now B!'

He jumped and the red shell zoomed underneath him.

The troopas ahead looked surprised, and the shell hit one of the Hammer Bros. The Hammer Bro was flung into the air and it crashed, leaving only a coin that Luigi wished he could grab.

The shell travelled on the road until it fell off into the lava below.

The other Hammer Bro hid behind one of the Boomerang Bros.

_Even I wouldn't do that._

He stepped to position himself between the double troopas and the green shelled Koopa Troopa.

The green shell came at him, as he jumped to avoid the weapons from the troopas, and over the green shell.

The shell hit the Hammer Bro and the Boomerang Bro in front of it, and like the Hammer Bro before, they were flung and crashed on the ground into two coins which quickly disappeared.

The shell followed the red one and it fell into the lava.

The remaining Boomerang Bro looked behind and where its team mates used to be. It emitted a loud, low growling sound when it realised its team mates were easily defeated.

It threw its boomerang to the ground in rage.

'Why does Bowser even hire these dimwitted dunderheads!'

Luigi cat-dived into it, and pushed the Boomerang Bro out. It didn't explode into a coin, but when it looked back, Luigi was already at the other end of the corridor, with his paw on the button.

'Hey... what're you doing? Don't you dare...'

It was cut short when Luigi smugly pressed the button, closing the gate on it, and it left a coin behind.

Luigi wanted to laugh it victory, but he thought that may get him spotted.

_Actually, if they didn't hear that, they're not gonna hear me._

'Haha!'

He opened the gate again for emergencies, and headed to the downstairs room.

_With the six troopas taken care of, I can finally get down to Mario and Margie. I'm ready!_

He looked down the stairs. He couldn't see much, as not only was it pitch black further on, but the staircase turned a ninety degree angle to the right.

He looked down as far as he could see.

_W-was that a boo? Oh no, it wasn't. But it's still pitch black._

He gulped down as much fear as he could manage.

_It's time to save the saviours. Huh... that sounds really odd as a thought. How would it sound out loud? Oh, never mind; I gotta go!_

He crawled down the stairs, and entered the darkness. He was lucky that the cat suit gave him slightly better night vision.

_Alright. There's no turning back now. It's really time to beat the Koopalings and free Mario and Margie. Here we go, step by step. There we are! I'm making it!_

* * *

><p>Mario tried to adjust his wooden bed above Margie's. He shook it several times while trying to rest on it.<p>

'I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might fall off.' Margie stated.

Mario continued. Margie shook her head; sometimes her brother's hotheadedness and stubbornness annoyed her, almost as much as the helmet and muzzle did, not to mention the chain only she was forced upon.

'Woah... Waaah!'

Margie watched nonchalantly as her brother expectedly fall from his bed to the floor, sending dust into the air around him.

Mario sneezed from the dust, and Margie laughed with a teasing tone.

'Haha! Is the floor made of rabbit fur? Or is it...'

He gave her a stare, and she became quiet instantly.

'Don't make fun of it, or the Koopalings could hear!'

The sound they heard were small feet running away from the door.

'Hey, brothers and sis, I think Mario's allergic to rabbits!' Larry yelled.

'Sweet! All we need to do now is get outside and get stealin'!' Roy exclaimed.

'Too bad there aren't any rabbits around...' Ludwig sighed.

Mario gave Margie an angrier stare.

'See? Now they know.'

Margie held her hands up.

'Look bro, I'm sorry. It's just that since we've been capture, it seems that just a few hours of capture is enough to drive us against each other.'

Mario stood up.

'Just like the storm.'

Margie nodded.

'How many times have I kicked the door again?' Mario joked.

Margie kind of laughed, but she found it difficult to.

'You kept going until both your feet hurt. Since they're better again, I wouldn't recommend it.'

Mario was about to jump back onto his bed, when he heard two voices.

'Concentrate brothers! The machine's got a problem, and we need a plumber to fix it!' Wendy reminded.

'Alright sis, I'll go down. Come on Morton; you have the keys.' Iggy replied.

The door opened, letting light it, and Iggy stepped down, with his metal wand. Morton followed holding the keys.

'You might want to come down else well. You know Mario!' Morton called.

The other Koopalings followed down, with Wendy still carrying Katy. The door, like before, was not closed while they were in the room.

Morton unlocked the door, and Mario came charging out, aiming at Lemmy, who hid behind Ludwig.

Roy grabbed his arm, and Morton grabbed the other. He tried to get free, but Morton and Roy were strong.

Iggy pressed the dark grey button, and Mario's pupils turned red again.

Margie tried to get out, but she couldn't break the chain.

'Maaariiio... our machine's plumbing has broken, and we need you to fix it.'

Mario nodded in a way that made Margie cringe.

'But first, we'll need...'

The rest of his voice faded away when Margie found something else to pay attention to.

In the doorway, she saw something green, furry and a bit bruised, staring in shock at the area.

It was Luigi! He was in all his spotty furry glory.

* * *

><p><em>After the tumble down the stairs, this is what I have to deal with? All the Koopalings, handling my ex-brother?<em>

He looked at Mario more closely. He had a metal helmet on his head. The scary part was his red pupils.

Ludwig handed him a silvery wrench.

'Some of the pipes of the Down Pour are broken, and if you don't fix it, our castle could flood.'

Margie shook the bars. She was on a chain, with the muzzle still on her.

'Then let the castle flood! Does it matter? I don't care if I drown with you; if you drown, anything is worth it!'

Luigi stepped back, but Roy and Morton could only laugh at her.

'It's so sad dat it's funny!'

Margie moved her eyes to Luigi. He would normally have made a sound by this point, but he tried his best to stay quiet.

Margie motioned to something at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at saw it; a Bowser statue, just like the one he hit his head against, the same one he saw throughout the castle.

He tip-toed down the stairs as quickly as he could, trying to avoid tripping over his own paws.

'How are gonna get him to the device?' Lemmy asked.

'Iggy's built a teleporter, remember?' Larry replied.

'We've never shown it to him, go easy.' Roy, surprising, reassured.

Luigi reached the bottom of the stairs.

'Hey Koopalings, why don't you let me out? I can't use my power, so why don't you just unlock me?'

Ludwig laughed evilly.

'We're not that stupid; no matter how weak you are, we won't set you free unless we need your powers.'

_She insulted me, but... Ludwig calling her weak..._

Luigi ran behind the stone the statue was on.

_Okay, I'll wait until the Koopalings leave, and maybe I can pick the lock._

'Hey! I am not weak!' Margie exclaimed.

Luigi jumped onto the stone block the statue sat on, leaning on the statue.

'Then how come that when we take your powers, you become completely exposed?' Wendy teased. Even the baby koopa she was holding laughed.

He leaned more on the statue, curious to see what they were going to do to Margie, and he felt the statue move.

He could only watch in shock as the statue fell off, shattering on the ground. The sound it made was deafening.

Dust surrounded the area, and he sneezed, but that was the least of his problems.

* * *

><p>Margie, the Koopalings and the hypnotised Mario looked in the direction of the sound.<p>

They saw a green spotty cat, standing nervously at the scene he had created.

'Oh Luigi... and you wondered why I called you a child.' Margie murmured.

'It's that lousy Luigi! He's here! Get him!' Ludwig ordered.

**WOAH, DID THIS TAKE A WHILE!**

**I CAN ONLY HOPE THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT QUICKER.**


	8. A Guilt Trip Speech

**FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SEEN THE EPISODE, I CAN TELL YOU NOW THAT THE FIGHT SCENE WILL BE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT IN THIS STORY.**

**I DO WARN YOU, LUDWIG WILL BE GIVING A BIG CHUNK OF EXPOSITION.**

**HE AND IGGY ALSO GIVE OUT SOME COMPLETELY MADE UP TECHNO-BABBLE.**

Chapter Eight: Normally We Wouldn't, But...

Luigi stood on the stone block, trying to think quickly as the Koopalings aimed their wands at him.

_Now what do I do? Margie can't help me; how do I defeat seven koopas?_

Roy couldn't wait for his brothers and sister, so he launched a pink magic ball at Luigi already, who avoided the attack by jumping off the stone block, with his paws in between the pieces of the shattered statue.

'Roy? What are you doing?!' Ludwig demanded.

'You said tah 'get him', so I did.'

Ludwig sighed in frustration.

'Lemmy, can you explain it to him?'

Lemmy laughed playfully.

'You see Roy, Ludwig says that only to sound threatening the first time, until he says it again, and then we actually attack.'

Luigi looked at Margie during it, who just shrugged.

'And you said it out loud; genius!' Iggy commented.

Wendy sighed in an odd combination of frustration and depression.

'This is why Katy will never grow well...'

_Katy? Is that the koopa she's carrying? Oh, I think I see that Wendy's finally got herself a sister. Good for her! I should tell her that I'm happy for her later._

'I only have one question: what is your master plan?'

Lemmy looked like he was about to say something, but he backed down.

'Well... normally we wouldn't, but...' Ludwig began.

He pointed his wand at the door, and it slammed shut. The sudden slam made Luigi flinch.

'We can tell you. Even if you do make it through, it's not like you can warn anyone about it.'

Luigi's tail moved back and forth angrily.

'What do you mean?'

Ludwig laughed evilly.

'As long as you stay right there, I'll tell you the whole plan. Make one move, and we'll attack.'

Luigi took it properly as a threat, and stood still.

'Listen, little green, and you'll hear exactly why you should run...'

While Ludwig was talking, Margie sat down on her wooden bed impatiently, and Mario stood still like a freeze-frame, like he wasn't even breathing; he barely blinked.

'King Dad wanted to take over the Kingdom, and thought of a more abstract plan; to flood the kingdom.'

Luigi gasped. He connected the dots quickly.

_That's why it wasn't raining around the castle, but it was everywhere else!_

'He got Iggy to build a machine that he called The Down Pour. The Down Pour is located in the clouds which, to put it simply, takes the water from the clouds, and turns it into rain that constantly falls everywhere, except for our castle.'

Luigi has a hard time trying to understand how 'The Down Pour' worked. He knew it was probably some scientific booshell that he didn't want to learn about.

'And this is where you came in, or should've, at least.'

Luigi looked surprised, which entertained Ludwig.

'We were hiding in the bushes of your house, listening to you arguing with your siblings. You stormed out, and your 'ex-siblings' followed you. While they were gone, we attacked!'

Realisation hit Luigi like a Bullet Bill.

'Mario and Margie came back, and we threw the muzzle that Iggy made onto her. We made her freeze Mario, and since she was defenceless, we knocked her out quickly.'

It wasn't fun listening to that news again.

'We were mad that we didn't capture you, but Bowser had already sent his troopas, so we left anyway. Some of the riding troopas, using karts and bikes they stole, swarmed the village, while the majority attacked the rest of the kingdom.'

_So that's why I had to deal with those riding troopas. It's still weird._

'After you managed to knock yourself out, all the troopas came back, with many hostages, including the princess, and they are currently being held in the dungeon above.'

Luigi looked upwards, thinking if all the residents of the Kingdom really were being held up there.

'And now... the last part of the plan is to make sure you don't get in the way!'

Luigi tried not to look scared, and succeeded.

Margie stepped up to the bars.

'That's a clever plan Bowser's thought of, but why doesn't he just finish Luigi off himself?' She questioned.

'Simple: he's got more important issues, like making sure that the princess doesn't get free.' Ludwig answered.

'Well, how does this muzzle work, exactly?'

Ludwig pointed at Iggy, who explained it instead.

'We've been beaten by your power before, so I decided to make a special muzzle. It works by limiting the air you can breath in, and when a button is pressed, in a femtosecond, the required amount of air is sucked in, and the power-up is chosen by force and...'

'Okay, okay! I think I get it now.'

_Same here... ex-sis._

'You've covered a lot. You flood the kingdom, and put Mario and Margie onto your side. I'll tell you, it won't happen to me.'

Roy laughed, but it was more teasing than evil.

'Says the one who'd always screw things up for his older siblings! If Mario and Margie can't beat us, then how could the green 'stache beat us?'

Luigi didn't know how to react; he hit him right where it hurt, but he knew it wasn't going to beat him.

'They might not be my family anymore, but their the saviours of the Kingdom and the universe! I have to save them, so the rest of the world is safe!'

The Koopalings, even Katy, and Margie stared at him shocked. Only Mario had no reaction.

_I get why Margie is shocked, but..._

'Why do you look so shocked?'

'Repeat that first part.' Larry demanded.

'They might not be my family anymore...'

'Stop!' Roy interrupted.

Everyone looked at him.

'Are you seriously tryin' to tell us dat Mario and Margie ain't your siblin's anymore? What happened?'

'Yeah! What happened, L?' Lemmy asked.

Luigi sighed.

'They kept calling me a child and a runt, so I de-brotherised myself. That's normal... isn't it?'

Wendy stepped forward.

'I always say that my brothers are idiots, but they know it's just a joke.'

Luigi gasped.

_Never though I'd hear her say that!_

'Even when it isn't, they don't run away. They stay with me, just like they should.'

Luigi dug his claws into the ground.

'What would you know? You're just the Koopalings! You're not human...'

_They're driving me insane! How much longer until they fight me? All they're doing is breaking my spirit!_

'I survived being teased by my older brothers and sister for years, and only now with Katy I can be an older sibling. It's more fun to be the youngest than alone.' Larry stated.

The other Koopalings were gladly shocked that Larry was finally able to deliver a smart and mature speech.

'And I might not be da oldest, but I take care of my siblin's. Dat's what I do, you know. I'm not all rough and tough. I have some carin'.'

Luigi was surprised to hear Roy, of all koopas, say that he cared for his siblings.

'I was the second youngest, now third, but I was the strongest. I defended my siblings from danger for as long as I could, before Bowser took us in.' Morton explained.

_Morton was the second youngest? Who's next? Lemmy, I see._

'I was, and maybe still am the 'dimmest' of the family, and my brothers and sister would help me get past even the trickiest of puzzles.'

_At least he admits it._

'I was not as smart as Ludwig, but I was an inventor. Heck, if I ever become 'good', that would be my job. I helped my siblings out, and so did they.'

_Now Ludwig is next._

'I was the eldest and the smartest. In this role, I had to lead my family through dangerous and cruel situations. That was my job, and I succeeded.'

He paused.

'What's your story? If dysfunctional koopas like us can get along, why can't you? What's your excuse?'

Luigi felt rage building up inside him, rage he had from the first minute of this incident.

_It's time to let it... out._

He jumped suddenly into a more angry position.

_Let it out! Let it out! Oh, don't remind yourself... just let it out!_

'I'll tell you my excuse!'

He screamed so loud that Margie stepped back and Larry hid behind Roy.

'Ever since Mario and Margie became heroes, I've always been left behind. They never even invite me to come on adventures with them! Even when they let me come, they always treat me as someone who screws up everything. According to them, I'm a useless child! I don't deserve to be a Mario Sibling if that's how I'm treated!'

Margie jumped back in surprise, but what surprised Luigi was that even Mario jumped back with a shocked expression, before becoming emotionless again.

Luigi breathed in and out heavily, relieved to feel his anger gone.

'You haven't had it easy... I see. You don't think you deserve that treatment...' Ludwig pondered.

Luigi's tail lashed.

'Are you saying that I do?!' He shouted.

'I'm not... but I've realised something.'

'What?'

'Dat we've been talkin' too much, with no fightin'. Let's get started!'

Roy pointed his wand at Luigi, but Ludwig put it down.

'What are you doin'? Don't you want us to...?'

'We don't need to attack him; we already have a weapon.'

Margie backed away from the bars, hoping he didn't mean her.

'We have Mario!'

Mario suddenly looked ready.

Margie banged on the bars.

'You better not use my brother as a weapon! That's sick... admittedly smart but still cruel and sick. You wouldn't use him against Luigi... right?'

Ludwig laughed evilly... again.

'Just watch us.' He turned to Iggy. 'Order him.'

Iggy pointed his metal wand at Mario. There was no need to press the dark grey button again.

'Alright Mario... take your wrench and bash that cat-faced Luigi with it... now!'

'Yes master...' Just the way Mario say those words made Luigi shiver.

Mario lifted his silver wrench into the air, and he slowly marched towards Luigi, muttering the same four words over and over.

'Hit... bash... pound... **destroy**...' The emphasis on 'destroy' nearly made Luigi panic.

Luigi backed up into the block, and Mario came closer and closer.

He was dangerously close, he prepared to swing down, as Luigi curled up, not knowing what to do.

Then he thought of what Mario would say.

'Jump!' He yelled.

He jumped and landed on the stone block.

_This... is my opportunity to show them... that I can._

'You wouldn't hit me, would you? You're the saviour of the kingdom and...'

'Make like a kitty, and **come over here!**'

Luigi shivered; the voice sounded almost like a robot.

'If that's how we're going to do it...'

He stepped back, ran forward and leapt, over the broken statue and over the robotic Mario.

The Koopalings gathered to the side as Luigi landed where they were standing.

He turned around, and saw that Mario wasn't giving up.

'Mario... maybe you should run towards him while you're trying to get him?' Iggy suggested, pointing his wand at Mario.

Mario charged towards Luigi, his face full of real anger.

Luigi looked everywhere for somewhere to run, but he could only jump over.

'Listen to me Luigi! You'll have to...' Margie cried.

'I don't need the help.'

Margie had a typical 'fine, then' reaction that Luigi was expecting.

Mario quickly caught on, and got his wrench ready.

'Come on Mario! A saviour of the kingdom wouldn't hit his own ex-sidekick, would he?'

Mario repeated the same four words, except now, they were filled with anger.

_There's only one thing to do..._

He jumped back as Mario swung his wrench.

_I have to run!_

He dashed and ran around the room, as Mario followed behind quickly. He was lucky to had been the fastest Mario Sibling, and he was still faster than Mario, at least enough.

'Luigi!' Margie yelled.

He looked to her for a second, before focusing on where he was going.

Iggy thought that it was taking too long, so he pointed at Luigi, and pressed the red button.

Margie felt her throat getting warm, knowing in fear what was about to happen.

Her fireballs made it through the bars, and Luigi could barely dodge them.

_Great... now Margie's powers are against me. I'll have to... that'll work!_

Iggy pressed the boomerang shaped button, and Margie used a brown boomerang, which broke as it couldn't get past the bars.

'Iggy, you're not stupid. I know that as fact. So why are you doing that?'

Iggy growled quietly, as he looked for where Luigi was. He and the other Koopalings looked up to see Luigi running across the walls, running laps.

'The cat suit; it's sooo annoying!' Wendy yelled.

Mario ran around the room after him, frustrated that he couldn't get up.

'Get down here!' He shouted.

Iggy tried to get Margie's fireballs to hit him, but he dodged everyone,

'What do we do? Mario can't reach and...' Lemmy began.

He couldn't speak anymore, as Mario, in rage and frustration, stopped, and violently threw his wrench in the direction Luigi was going in.

He didn't see it coming, as it closed in on him. It was getting close and...

'**Argh!**'

'Luigi!'

He fell to the ground with a sickening thud. His cat suit vanished as its power was interrupted by the wrench. He was exposed.

He tried to stand up, but a pain in his leg stopped him, so all he could do was lay.

'Right in da leg!' Roy yelled.

Margie tried to break out to help her ex-brother, but she wasn't strong enough.

'Luigi! I'm trying to help...'

Iggy pointed his wand at Luigi.

'You can, my girl, you can.'

He pressed the blue button, as Margie prepared to do it again.

She flinched as she was forced to watch herself freeze Luigi, until he couldn't move anymore.

**EXPECTING LUIGI TO WIN, WEREN'T YOU?**

**THIS IS TRUELY THE POINT WHERE I'VE LEFT THE CARTOON TO WRITE MY OWN TWISTED STORY.**

**IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHAT THE '_Let it out! Let it out! Oh, don't remind yourself...' _COMMENT WAS ABOUT, IT _WAS _A REFERENCE TO THE NEWEST INTERNET VIRUS 'LET IT GO', WHICH HAS HOPEFULLY FADED BY THIS POINT.**


	9. The Cells

**FORGET THE EPISODE; I'M CHANGING IT ALL UP FROM HERE.**

**HOW WILL LUIGI MAKE IT OUT ALIVE? I DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

**OH WAIT... I DO.**

**THIS JOKE WENT NOWHERE, TO THE ACTUAL STORY.**

**BEFORE THAT THOUGH, I WOULD LIKE READERS TO WATCH THE EPISODE AND JUDGE THE IMPROVEMENT ON THE STORY.**

**EDIT: HOLY SHELL! WHAT THE KOOP CAUSED ME TO DELAY THE RELEASE OF THIS CHAPTER?! I FINISHED THIS AT LEAST A MONTH AGO!**

Chapter Nine: Give it to Me

He was cold, that much he knew. Everything was dark.

All he could remember at first was seeing ice balls get launched at him.

In his mind, he attempted to remember what had happened, only to feel pain in his leg.

'Luigi... Luigi...'

That sounded like Margie. She sounded close by, but he couldn't tell where.

He felt the area around him getting warmer, and he felt relief, and prepared for his surroundings.

He saw Margie, still on her chain, recovering from shooting some fireballs. He saw that he was surrounded by stone, with bars on one side.

He saw Iggy on the other side of those bars.

'M-m-margie, d-did I win?' He was shivering from the ice.

Margie sighed, which told him everything.

'Does it look like you won?'

Iggy laughed to himself.

'Just wait until my siblings get back.'

'From what?' Margie questioned.

Iggy put the keys he was holding onto his wrist.

'I guess I can tell you. My siblings are taking Mario to the Down Pour so he can fix it. I'll be back.'

He left the room, and left Margie and Luigi in the room alone.

'Great... now they've turned my brother into a slave!'

Luigi turned to her, now warm.

'I can see that...'

He tried to walk towards the door, but the pain came back, and he fell over, but he shot out his hands to break the fall.

'Ah...ha...' He moaned.

He looked at the leg that was hurting. It almost looked broken.

'A wrench to the leg thrown by Mario... how are you still alive?' Margie joked.

He didn't find it funny; it was painful; he couldn't remember when it happened last. It didn't help that his other leg was chained to the wall.

'I-I... lost...' He murmured.

'How couldn't you? I was spitting fireballs at you, and Mario threw his wrench. That's nearly impossible to beat.'

He sat against the wall. It was rough and uncomfortable.

He looked around the dungeon. He saw a puddle of melted ice where he landed after the wrench hit him, and there were burnt spots where Margie's fireballs hit the floor and walls.

'Why did I think I could do it?'

Margie laughed in a way that was meant to reassure him.

'Maybe, it's because you used to be a Mario Sibling.'

He turned away to the wall.

'What? Are you going to turn away from me? That's a bit immature...'

He hit the wall.

'I don't deserve it...'

'Yeah, I don't deserve this, and neither does Mario.'

He gave her a 'death stare'.

'What did I do now?'

_She doesn't get it. How can she not get it?_

'None of us deserve to be locked up like by the Koopalings. That's why you need to get out of here.'

Luigi felt so surprised he thought he was going to spring up.

'Me? Why me?! Just look at me!' He yelled.

Margie motioned to him to calm down.

'You're the most agile person around. I know you can get out, somehow.'

He looked through the bars to see if he could fit through, but he could tell that he couldn't.

'Even if I could... the wrench did too much.'

Margie looked at his broken leg. She didn't need to feel it to see that it was broken.

'I guess you were right - you're not a Mario Sibling!'

Luigi gasped.

_Did she finally catch on?_

'A Mario Sibling wouldn't give up so easily!'

Luigi stood in anger, keeping his broken leg off the ground.

'Then why don't you save the day? You are a saviour after all!'

She faced the wall away from him.

'Why are _you_ looking away?'

She grasped her chain like she was trying to break it.

'You know I can't win.'

He sat back down and scoffed.

'Why is that?'

_What a great time to torment..._

'You know why!'

Her yell echoed in the tiny room. It was loud enough to make him back against the wall more than he thought he could.

'You know that my item block was my only real weapon! Now those koopas have taken it away. How am I meant to rescue my brother when I'm defenceless against his strength?!'

She was breathing heavily.

_She's angry now._

'Well look at me! Even with a cat suit, I can't avoid a wrench that you could've avoided without one, and now, I've been captured by the Koopalings!'

'Not to mention that Mario's been hypnotised; who knows what could happen to him?'

As if on cue, they heard the door creak open, and thud against the wall.

They looked at the doorway, and the Koopalings came in with Mario, who was still hypnotised.

'I see you're back. Was the damage serious?' Margie asked jokingly.

The Koopalings marched down the stairs.

'It was capable of destroying the machine, but otherwise wasn't anything problematic.' Ludwig replied.

The steps of them were the only sounds in the room.

'Iggy decided to rig it up to the pipes underground to grab us some extra coins. It's not much, but any coin is worth grabbing.'

_I expect nothing less from Koopalings._

'How many coins do you think you'll get?' Margie questioned.

'A few hundred a system on average. That should give us a several thousand eventually.' Iggy stated.

Margie's eyes widened, with a face that stated 'even we don't get that much'.

They reached the bars, and Morton was twirling the keys around on his claw when Mario spotted Luigi again.

He swung the silver wrench he was still holding, and slammed it into the bars, causing both Margie and Luigi to jump.

'You don't have to beat up Luigi anymore. We're taking him on a little... trip.' Iggy ordered.

Mario backed away from the bars, but he was still grasping his wrench.

Morton unlocked the door, and the Koopalings stepped back as Margie lashed out like a cat, struggling against her chain.

'Back away...' Iggy pointed his wand at Mario. '...or your brother will pay.'

Margie backed away as Morton and Roy walked in with chains.

Roy broke Margie free, only to lock her onto another chain that he had around his wrist.

'It's tah keep you from runnin' away.'

He dragged her out, no matter how much she tried to push away.

Morton did the same thing to Luigi, but he 'kindly' put his broken leg onto a wheeled object.

'That's so you can see our plan.'

Luigi barely struggled against him.

The door shut behind them, and Morton locked it.

'Why are you letting us out? Are you idiots or something?' Margie joked, laughing near the end.

Roy yanked her chain, and she fell to the hard stone floor, having no time to stop the fall with her arms. Her chest slammed the floor, and Luigi could've sworn he heard a crack as she landed.

He gasped as she stood back up, moaning as she did.

He looked at the chain around his leg as Morton tugged on it.

'That could happen to you if you're not quiet.' Morton threatened.

Margie breathed heavily.

'Say somethin' again, and I'll do it even harder!'

Luigi knew Margie was cussing at him in her mind, as she always did.

Katy laughed. They could tell from the tone that she found pain funny.

Ludwig started to go up the stairs, and his siblings followed him, Roy and Morton following behind, dragging Margie and Luigi with them.

Margie tried to break her chain, but it only hurt her hand.

Luigi only had to move one leg as his broken one stayed on the wheeled object that moved it for him. It even made travelling up stairs easy.

The stairs took a few seconds to walk up. Margie looked back, and had a small feeling of freedom.

The door closed as Larry shut it.

They walked across the room, and to the stairs going up on the other side.

The stairs weren't as tedious as the ones going down to the room, but it still felt like they were hours long, even as they turned.

After what seemed like hours of nothing but walking and evil Koopaling laughs, they reached a corridor of jail cells.

Margie and Luigi couldn't tell how many jail cells there were, but they could see and hear that the most of them held all the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The most of the remaining cells had some of the residents of the Sarasaland. The rest contained a few of the berry-like residents of the Berryberry Kingdom.

The thing that caught their eye was the Koopa King himself, looking into a cell only a few blocks away.

'What'll be, princess?'

They could see Princess Peach's gloved arms grasp the bars.

'No deal, Koopa Creep!'

The Koopalings walked up to Bowser, who couldn't hear the chains. He was concentrated on the princess.

'I have told you this several times. Either give me your kingdom, or face the water.'

Princess Peach crossed her arms.

'It'd be a worthy sacrifice!' She declared.

'You tell him, Peach!' Came a familiar female voice.

_Princess Daisy. That koopa's got my Daisy!_

'He won't take my kingdom either.' Came a male voice.

Margie gasped, which Bowser didn't hear.

_That must've been Prince Barrybarry._

'Are you sure? My children can make the machine worse.'

'How?'

Bowser smirked.

'Your entire kingdom can fall with you.'

Princess Peach gasped, and stepped back from the bars, thinking of what choice to make.

'Give it to me.'

The Koopalings didn't stop moving, and they passed a cell that contained a green Yoshi.

Margie looked into the cell, and was shocked at the sight.

The Yoshi was depressed and staving, and chained horribly to the wall.

She stepped away to the group, and got as close to the Yoshi as she could.

It looked at her happily.

'Yoshi, Yoshi!' It cried.

'I want to help, I really do!'

She attracted the attention of Bowser, and the Yoshi stepped back.

'Why are you...?'

**ROOOAAAR!**

Bowser's roar alerted her, and Roy pulled her, only enough to drag her open.

Bowser ignored the princesses and prince, and looked at his children.

**'Ha ha ha!'**

His evil laugh made Luigi stepped back as far as his chain allowed.

'Great job! You've finally kidnapped the green 'stache.'

Luigi stood straight.

'H-hey, m-my name is L-Luigi!' He stuttered.

The Koopalings laughed at him.

'I heard you've 'de-brotherised' yourself. Good job.'

_Good job?_

'What do you mean 'good job'?'

Bowser didn't answer. The princess and prince stepped up to the bars, and saw Margie and Luigi.

Princess Daisy smiled ecstatically.

'Luuuigiii!' She shouted.

Margie payed quick attention to Prince Barrybarry. The glasses he needed were cracked.

'What's your plan Bowser?' Margie demanded.

Bowser walked closer.

'Set him free.'

Morton unlocked the chains that held Luigi, and he tried to run, but the wheeled object detached, and he fell.

'W-w-what do you want?'

Bowser looked at his children.

'I want a battle!'

**WAS THAT A DEUS EX MACHINA?**

**THE TENTH CHAPTER CONTAINS A FIGHT SCENE, AND FIGHT SCENES ARE MY WRITING WEAKNESS, SO THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE A LONG TIME TO COME OUT.**


End file.
